<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hi by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142994">Hi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hi - The Possession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A4F, Dark, Demonic Possession, Gonewildaudio, Multi, Rape, audio script</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hi - The Possession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[A4F] Hi. [Rape] [Invisible] [Demon] [Violent] [Penetration] [Humiliation] [Degradation] [Helpless] [OPTIONAL Forced Cheating Version]</p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]</p><p> </p><p>-Please note that this has OPTIONAL lines related to [Forced Cheating].<br/>-OPTIONAL Lines related to the [Forced Cheating] tag are surrounded by &lt;&lt; and &gt;&gt;. These can be removed without altering the overall context and meaning of the script.</p><p>Why is this A4F? <br/>A key aspect of this script is that the speaker is a formless demon who at some point materializes. Therefore the voice they chose is one that the listener would find attractive, so it could really sound like almost anyone at all. At one point the demon implies that they have created a form with a cock designed especially for the listener. While I believe this to be no contradiction at all with the character, I do not want any readers to be surprised by it.</p><p> </p><p>(Whispering) Hi.</p><p>(A little louder) Hey, you.</p><p>Yep, you. You’re the only one here. </p><p>[laughs]</p><p>No, I’m not talking through your television. It’s off.</p><p>Nope, not your laptop either. </p><p>Oh my god, no. I am not using your phone. </p><p>Think about it for a minute. You can hear me so clearly, despite not being able to see me. </p><p>Yes, yes, there *could* be a very advanced and crazily well hidden camera and speakers in your house. But it would have to be very good to do this…</p><p>[if you can have the voice come out of the left headphone channel only, whispered] Heyyyy…</p><p>[laughs] You jumped so much right there. Did you feel my breath on your hear?</p><p>Can you feel my hands there…on your thigh…</p><p>Oh, come on. Where are you running off to? Just come back to the couch. At least there you’d be comfortable.</p><p>[quick running footsteps, sound of door closing and locking]</p><p>Did you really think that you could lock yourself in your bedroom and I wouldn’t be here with you? Well, I suppose that it's convenient at least.</p><p>Now, you’re starting to understand. But I can almost feel your mind going in the wrong direction.</p><p>I suppose you *could* be crazy. If your (with disdain) special friend were here, you could ask them if they hear me. But you and I both know that you’re *not* crazy, are you?</p><p>I’ll tell you one thing: You can’t run away from me because I’m *attached* to you. I’m closer to you than any partner or spouse could ever be. </p><p>You know what I am, even if you can’t bring your dim little mind to seriously consider the word.  But where did we hook up, so to speak?</p><p>Remember the little games you got up to at the party?</p><p>(Bored) Hmm, yes, you and your friends were all so drunk and it was so fun and naughty, wasn’t it? (More serious) Until someone got out a Ouija board. </p><p>None of you followed the rules. You and your friends just sent out a general invitation into the void as your clumsy hands manipulated the planchette. Then it started to move. </p><p>Your friends thought it was gibberish, but somehow you understood, didn’t you? Not one but multiple entities, all vying for attention, all trying to get their messages through.</p><p>(Dismissive, derisive) The other ones were weak. Memories of the dead. Sprits of things imagined. But not me.</p><p>Oh no. You know that I come from…an older place. A deep, dark place. A place you were raised to fear.</p><p>From the moment we bonded, you felt my presence. You haven’t felt truly alone since then. You’ve felt eyes on you, even in the dark. </p><p>I’ve grown…attached to you. [laughs] And with that attachment, I can be more than an immaterial being. I can be physical. Real.</p><p>Oh? I’m not real, you say? I can’t hurt you?</p><p>[sound of impact OR slap]</p><p>Tell me…did that hurt? [laughs]</p><p>Don’t pretend. You like any kind of attention, don’t you? You arrogant little slut.</p><p>You don’t like that word? Does it bother you? &lt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&gt; You and I both know you still harbor some very twisted fantasies. </p><p>Don’t worry. I’ll never tell &lt;&gt; what a disgusting, vile creature they’ve moved in with. [sinister laugh]</p><p>Now, now, be respectful.</p><p>You were warned.</p><p>[loud sound of glass breaking OR slap]</p><p>(Sarcastic, cruel) That must have hurt. You’re bleeding. How will you explain that to (cruel tone) at work &lt;&gt;? </p><p>Well, at least you’re being more respectful now. </p><p>At last, you ask me what *I* want. After all, you did invite me in, even if you didn’t know quite what you were doing. </p><p>What I want is you. All of you. I want your body. I want your sanity. I want your life. I want your soul.</p><p>[laughs] Is that outrage what you hide behind when you’re truly afraid? I suppose we’ll find out, won’t we. </p><p>Well, I’ll tell you what. If you take off your clothes and submit to me, right now, like a good little girl, then maybe I’ll leave you when I’m done. If you satisfy me.</p><p>No? Not interested in bargaining? Very well.</p><p>[loud slap or impact noise]</p><p>To be honest, resistance only arouses me further, and your fear is a lovely aphrodisiac.</p><p>[loud slap/impact noise]</p><p>Begging? Truly? I suppose you’re correct, however. I don’t *need* to violate you.</p><p>I’m already a part of you. I don’t need to force you onto your back on the bed &lt;&gt;</p><p>[loud slap/impact noise]</p><p>I don’t need to take your clothes off to rape you. But I want to, slut. I want to tear them from your filthy sinner’s body.</p><p>[sound of clothes tearing]</p><p>I want you to feel the humiliation of being unable to stop me. </p><p>[sound of clothes tearing]</p><p>I want you to know how truly powerless you are. How you are nothing but an object to me. A plaything.</p><p>[sound of clothes tearing]</p><p>There. Much better. It’s so rewarding to watch you squirm and shiver in my cold grip. Can feel my claws biting into your flesh? Can you feel your blood running in red rivers down from your arms and chest?</p><p>(Whispers) No use crying. I can smell your arousal. You want this almost as much as I do, don’t you? Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.</p><p>Your legs are strong. It’s almost taxing to force your thighs open. Almost. There. That’s better. </p><p>Your sweet little pussy is swollen and sensitive, isn’t it? You would think I would not care about such things, but its important to me that you are aroused before I make you mine, even if we are very different.</p><p>I am a thing of perfect spirit, after all. I don’t need a cock. But for you, I made a special one. I took time in imagining it. I crafted it to fit within your…constraints, but still made it so you would feel every inch of violation. Every knob and ridge and angle is designed to bring you the most exquisite pain and pleasure. I assure you that will remember it, long after it has left you.</p><p>[Grunts angrily as entering her]</p><p>(With effort and aggressive arousal) That’s it…don’t relax. Fight me…try and keep me…out…</p><p>[Grunts again, driving deeper]</p><p>I’m almost there…you’ve taken almost all of me…without passing out…impressive</p><p>[Grunts one last time as fills them completely]</p><p>There. Oh, you feel even sweeter than I expected.</p><p>[Sex starts here, feel free to add impact noises, growls, and groans of pleasure. Make them unnatural if you want.]</p><p>Do you feel like you might split open?</p><p>Do you feel like your legs are being forced wider than they could possibly go?</p><p>Can you feel your thighs bruise with each thrust? How will you explain that? </p><p>That’s it…sob…but don’t pretend I can’t hear your moans and whimpers…</p><p>Don’t…pretend…that you don’t feel me in places you didn’t even know existed…</p><p>The only truth that matters right now is that I’m going to cum inside of you. I’m going to fill you with myself and you’re going to cum with me. </p><p>Don’t deny it. You’re so close. Just let yourself go. I won’t finish until you do. And I can do this for a very, very long time.</p><p>That’s it…cum for me…show me what a beautiful slut you are…</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>Oh, that was…wonderful. You’ve fully satisfied my carnal appetites. I knew that you were the right one for me as soon as I felt you.</p><p>Leave you? [laughs] Our romance has just begun. Why would I ever leave you now?</p><p>For you, because you cried and begged so sweetly, I’ll go away. For a little while. It will make our unexpected reunion all the sweeter.</p><p>Oh, I left you with a bite on your neck, as well. Just so you and anyone else who sees it remembers who you truly belong to. [laughs] I suppose that you’ll be wearing turtlenecks for a while, won’t you? </p><p>See you soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>